The Brick Resistance
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = Morph and Blizzard by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = September 9th, 2022 September 16th, 2022 |runtime = 106 minutes |language = English |pre = The Long Trail The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The LEGO LMMCU Show }} |succ = }} The Brick Resistance is an upcoming 2022 science fiction adventure comedy film based on the characters Morph and Blizzard created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by , , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the fifth film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to , a spin-off of The LEGO Blazer Movie and The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, and a sequel to The LEGO LMMCU Show. It will be released on September 9th, 2022, internationally and on September 16th, 2022, in the United States. Premise The film will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and The LEGO LMMCU Show, and will be centered on the duo Morph and Blizzard as they struggle with conflicts from their past while they work with the LMMCU Team to form a new resistance against Riftaar's reincarnated form after he was initially killed in Broken Dimensions. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Captain Sear : A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Sear is a noble figure on the LMMCU Team and serves as it's co-leader alongside Miles. Sear is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and can see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU Team. Sear is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Red Shogun : A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up his rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior who was trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's Mørk army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his self well-being. Red is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja : A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's and uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business, but is more of a caring person. iNinja is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger : A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful, and has a wide range of skills and creativity that he uses to help the LMMCU Team. Trigger is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * AnthonyM : A mutant with the power to control cosmic plasma through his "Stardust Power", is a skilled Arcano-Chemist, and uses his twin guns Solari and Lunari to shoot cosmic plasma. AnthonyM is a very creative individual who is a bit overprotective at times, but that comes well into play during the battle and protects the LMMCU Team from various dangers. AnthonyM is based on the LMMCU Wiki user TruArenaOneOneOne. * Infinite Moon : A professional martial artist and investigative detective for hire who is skilled in using a Bo-Staff and the art of Tai-Chi in combat, and has an intelligent mind for technological uses. Moon is a highly-minded individual who looks out for those that cannot protect themselves from harm and helps anyone he can to become their fullest in their skills. Moon is from an alternate dimension governed by chaos and corruption and seeks to bring peace to the Wikiverse. Moon is based on the LMMCU Wiki user Infiniteermoon. Major Characters * Dr. Aidan Quinn : A profound highly-intellectual scientist and chemist who accidentally gained mutant powers over poisonous chemicals through one of his own failed experiments. Aidan is from the city of Quinnsburgh where he housed all of his different experiments until they were shut down due to there chaotic ways. Aidan is a simple-minded individual who is very creative with his ideas and experiments and likes to handle different sorts of things. Aidan is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Dr Aidan Quinn. * The Fun Streamer : A mutant with the power of sound and can control the vocal and sonar aspects of different objects to cause explosions, sound waves, and sonar blasts, and can manipulate these further with his Sonar Horn and voice inhibitor. Fun is a fairly casual individual who likes to mess around a lot but can find the good in troublesome situations. Fun is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, thefunstreamer. * Ender Monkey : A mutant with the power of air and winds which he uses to cause various wind currents, tornadoes, and rapid storms to move his opponents out of his way. Monkey can also use his powers to transport himself to different locations by using incredibly fast winds, appearing as if it is a form of teleportation, and can bring others with him on wind currents. Monkey is also a highly experienced engineer who uses his techniques to design several types of artillery and gaming weapons for the LMMCU Team. Monkey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Endermonkeyx99. * Flakey : A mutant with the power of nature and can control various types of plants to use them as additional weapons when in combat and different modes of transportation for herself and other members of the LMMCU Team. Flakey finds passion in doing things fairly easily, which she accomplishes by using her plants. Flakey is also a highly-trained soldier and helps protect the Wikiverse from dangerous threats. Flakey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Skittleflake. * Vesp Light : A mutant with light-based powers who can illuminate dark areas and shoot light energy blasts from her hands, while also being able to harness other forms of light from external objects through the use of her Light Scepter. Vesp is a creative and heartwarming individual who is passionate about her creative ideas and uses them to benefit in tough situations. Vesp is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, VesperalLight. Minor Characters * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and helps the LMMCU Team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox despite his publicized views on the capabilities and restrictions of mutants. Jimbo is voiced by and based on the founder . Antagonists * Riftarius : To be added Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia To be added Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Brick Resistance Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:PG Category:September Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Wikiverse